


Akame Drabbles

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin/Kame drabble gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akame Drabbles

Reposting and reorganising :)

**Jin/Kame, "You say that like it's a bad thing.": PG, 379 words** for Cho

"Ass."

"Moron."

"Bitch."

"Fatass."

"Dick."

"Whore."

"... You say that like it's a bad thing..."

"Ji..." Kame lets out an exasperated sound, somewhere between a wail and a choking fit, and shoves his tongue into his cheek, "Just get out."

Jin bounces on the balls of his feet and - very pointedly - doesn't.

"Jin, please, just leave."

"But I wanted the purple one!"

Kame sighs, and clenches his jaw.

"You can't _have_ the purple one. Koki likes the blackcurrant, you know that."

"He _always_ gets the purple ones."

"Yes, because you always want the red ones."

"But.." Jin appears to be thinking. Kame wonders if he should panic.

"But," Jin continues eventually, " _Why_ does he always get the purple one? Why does Junno always get the green one? Why can't someone else have the red one for a change?"

Kame wonders if throwing himself out of the window is an option right now. It's certainly more appealing than the alternative of staying here.

"Because we don't like change!" He glares, "The last time we had a _change_ , you abandoned us for six months!" The moment the words left his mouth, he wilts visibly. "Sorry. That was uncalled for."

Jin sniffs, and for a moment, Kame thinks he's going to cry. Now is definitely the time to panic.

But Jin merely tosses his head and straightens up, "Does that mean I get the purple one?"

"No!" Kame roars, throwing Jin's allocated lollipop at him and chasing him out of the door, "You will _take_ it and you will _enjoy_ it or God help me, you will find yourself unable to eat _anything_ again for the rest of your life that isn't ingested through an IV drip!"

A lesser person might have thought Kame was over-reacting, but he knows the truth. The last time Jin's tongue had turned blue, he'd refused to sing until it was completely pink again. When Ueda had discovered his orange lollipop had been switched for a lemon one on a particularly bad day, they'd have gotten more work done with Stalin standing in as their U. And Koki, Kame didn't even want to _remember_ that incident. No, he knows what has to be done for the sake of his group, so Jin's red lollipop stays.

**Jin/Kame, Domucon, PG13, 300 words** for Cho

"Hayato _died_?"

Jin pouts, "It's not like you _warned_ me you were going to be talking about that! I had to think on my feet!"

"Think on your feet?" Kame sighs, "What exactly _was_ your thought process, to come up with that?"

Jin's pout just deepens, and he folds his arms across his chest, "I did the best I could, okay."

Kame can hear the sulk in his tone already, but underneath it there is a distinct sadness, something he has long learned to distinguish from one of Jin's moods. He knows just how upset Jin is at not being asked back for the movie, especially after landing the BANDAGE deal - which he's sure Jin thinks was only because the director wanted his face on the posters. But he also knows Jin would never admit to it getting to him so much, not if his life depended on it. 

"So, he's in LA?"

Jin nods, once.

"Is he enjoying himself?"

Jin casts him a sidelong glance, eyes questioning. When Kame just blinks back at him expectantly, Jin shrugs, "It's not bad. Apparently."

"Just not bad?" Kame asks, sidling a little closer.

Jin appears to ponder the question for a moment, "Yeah. He... He's..."

"Lonely?"

Jin swallows.

"Does he miss Japan?"

Jin nods slowly.

"Does he miss someone in Japan?"

Jin's eyes slide across to meet Kame's, and Kame grins, "If Hayato could find a way to come back for a while... I might know someone who could cheer him up."

He can see when the penny drops, Jin's eyes suddenly sparkling with mischief, and his demeanour shifts, everything about him slouching until he's the bored, slightly irritated teenager.

Kame follows suit, eyes falling closed for a moment, and by the time he opens them again, Kamenashi is gone.

"Welcome home, Yabuki," he says, meeting the other man's dark eyes and leaning back as Ji- _Hayato's_ body covers his, who breathes a soft, "I'm back," before covering Ryu's lips with his own.

**Jin/Kame, CD : PG13, 75 words** for Jo

Kame had stormed over to Jin's apartment, torture methods running through his head all the way, with every intention of snatching back the CD Jin had taken from Kame's bag that afternoon and slicing the other man's throat with it.

His anger only grew as he heard that very same CD playing from inside, and pushed his way inside, too irate to notice that the door had been ajar, almost waiting for him - but when he was greeted by Jin's bare back, and Jin's hips swaying and rolling to the music, muscles shifting beautifully beneath tanned skin, Kame decided that as long as he kept on dancing like that, Jin could have the CD.

**Jin/Kame, "A man needs a woman like a bicycle needs a fish." : PG13, 143 words** for Pippa

Jin groans and buries his head in his hands.

"I'm serious!" Junno was saying, while Massu appeared to hang on his every word, "A man needs a woman like a bicycle needs a fish!"

"How is that even a pun?" Koki sounds more curious than irritated, and it only makes Jin want to strangle his bandmates even more.

"He doesn't have to pun to be funny!" Massu says brightly, and Jin wants to cry.

Until two arms snake around his neck, and there's a head on his shoulder and a voice in his ear.

"Just ignore them," Kame murmurs, "As soon as we're done here, you can come home with me and we'll get take-out, and I'll do that thing with my tongue that you like so much."

Kame's breath tickles his ear, and Jin thinks that maybe he won't kill all of them.

**Jin/Kame, Sunny : PG13, 120 words** for Jo

Sunlight never fails to remind Jin of Kame. In his mind he could see, clear as the day itself, the way it would dance over Kame's cheeks, illuminating his smiling face as he turned to grin dazzlingly at Jin, giving the younger man's skin a beautiful glow and capturing Jin's attention for a moment too long. He could still see the way the golden rays bounced off of Kame's skin, skin that was growing increasingly pale, the light making the thick, red fluid brighter, almost too bright to be real, and all Jin could see was the frozen look of horror on Kame's wide-eyed face.

Sunlight never fails to remind Jin of Kame, and of just how much he had lost.

**Jin/Kame, _"How did we ever get this far? / It shouldn't have to be this hard / And for the first time in my life / I'm flying"_ [[Stars - t.A.T.u.](http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/Stars-lyrics-T-A-T-U-TATU/57D6668E856528D348256C3D0028D9F8)] : PG, 208 words ** for Pippa

Sometimes, Jin thinks. He tries not to make it common knowledge.

Right now, he's thinking about Kame. Thinking, and remembering. 

He remembers the day they met, thrown together with a bunch of strangers in a group they didn't even want to be in. The two of them had been pushed together so much by the management that they ended up clinging to each other even when they didn't have to, finding comfort in the familiarity of each others' arms. He remembers the day he left it all behind, remembers the hurt in Kame's eyes and how just that one look had almost made him change his mind.

Jin remembers LA, and all the changes it brought, and he remembers returning and not recognising the man he left behind. But he'd changed too, and Jin remembered all the bruised lips with egos to match as they clashed time and time again.

He remembers a lot, but right now, as he looks to the side and sees Kame sprawled next to him, sheets draped across his hips and face peaceful in his slumber, Jin thinks that none of that matters anymore. The past isn't important, because the future is bright and he feels like he's on top of the world.

 

**Temptation; PG; Akame**  
224 words, for Matchy

Kame's always considered himself pretty good at resisting temptation. Back when he first got into Johnny's, as much as he'd loved baseball practice, it had taken Johnny telling him to go and to enjoy it for him to put it first. Later it was food, and when work required him to be slender, it was just easier to avoid eating than try and squeeze in time for the gym between work and sleep. Sleep, too, is something of a luxury now, and over the years he's gotten used to living without too much of it.

But Jin, Jin is like temptation incarnate. Everything about him screams 'I'm yours, don't you want me, come on and take me' from his careless swagger and his soft, deep voice and his soulful eyes.

Jin is fluid, graceful when he dances, like his limbs are full of rubber and water instead of muscle and bone, and Jin is clumsy and awkward, adding to the boyish charm that peeks out when he smiles all wide and square and joyful.

Jin is challenging, too, and as hard as Kame resists temptation, one thing he simply cannot ignore is a challenge.

'Come and take me,' everything about Jin says, and with a gentle smirk and roll of his hips, adds, 'if you think you're man enough.'

And that, that is something Kame is powerless to resist.


End file.
